Ascension
by Veloxityy
Summary: Gohan ascends to super sayain during his stay on Namek, changing the DBZ universe drastically as a result. Cover Image by drozdoo
1. Ascension

"Something isn't right" Gohan thought looking out from the capsule space pod.

"Dad should have beaten Frieza by now, in fact-" Gohan tensed up.

"W-what is it?.." a confused Bulma asks " Is your dad all right?"

"His ki... I-I cant feel his ki anymore!" Gohan trembled. "I have to go back"

"You can't go back!" Bulma practically screeched. "We have to get of this planet now before it explodes! EXPLODES!"

"And if we leave? Frieza will just keep on conquering planets, eventually Earth as well" Gohan said quietly. "If we don't stop him now, who knows how many innocent lives will be lost, I don't care what you say, I'm going."

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME GOHAN" Bulma cried. But by then, Gohan was out of sight.

Frieza was looking down at the massive crater that he pummeled Goku into. It was so deep that lava was beginning to pour out of the center. "filthy monkey" he scoffed, " That will put him in his plac-wait... WHAT?!" Just then he spotted a glimmering spec in the distance, rapidly approaching. "N-no" Frieza stammered. "it-it can't be!" By then the spec of light was beginning to look like a person, you could see the faint outline of a torso, limbs and a head. "Grrrr" Frieza growled "very well then" Just then ball of light reached Frieza, and it was none other then Gohan

"Hey" Gohan said slightly panting "this fight isn't over yet"

"Oh" Frieza said while smirking :"it's only you, I thought you were some one else, some one worth fighting" He chuckled "Both Goku and Vegeta have failed to beat me in my final form" Frieza then powered down back to 50% full power "But if you insist on fighting me like all your stupid monkey kin, then do so"

Gohan immediately powered up and charged Frieza, but just before he reached him. He stopped on a dime and skyrocketed upwards. Frieza was a bit stunned but soon regained focus and flew after him.

'I've got to distract him for five minutes' Gohan thought to himself just as Frieza visualized on top of Gohan.

"Had a change of heart monkey boy?' Frieza teased "What a shame" He then hit Gohan straight into the ground, creating a giant crater.

"Come on body" Gohan panted "Don't fail me now" he began to crawl feebly out of the hole.

"Your no fun" Frieza scoffed "All bark and no bite, hmph"

'come on' Gohan thought 'just two more minutes, if I can hold him off for that long he will get caught in the explosion'

Frieza then began to shoot ki blasts at the young warrior. Missing him by mere inches as Gohan rolled and dodged, eventually however, Gohan got backed into a cliff.

"Where to now squirt?" Frieza mocked as he channeled ki into his index finger. Gohan, expecting the worst, braced himself for the oncoming blasts. However, Frieza felt like toying with the child and shot not at Gohan, but at the cliff face he was braced upon. This caused the whole cliff itself to crumble down, taking Gohan with it.

Frieza chuckled "Another pushover, just like your dad"

Gohan was seething with anger as Frieza was chuckling to himself, however if Frieza could sense ki he would have realized that Gohan's ki was rising. Rapidly.

"Y-you jerk!" Gohan scowled as he stood up. An eruption of lava seemed to signify his feelings at the moment.

"My my" Frieza taunted "So their is a little spark left in you after all, since you still have a bit of energy left let me recommend a course of action. Beg for your life, just like your father did before HE died.

Gohan stood there in shock, what Frieza said couldn't be true, could it?

Frieza grinned seeing his message was sent across " that's right he cried, just like a big baby, it was sad" he said laughing. Thus causing Gohan's ki began to fluctuate to even higher levels.

Gohan powered up as a while aura of light surrounded him. Just as Frieza thought he was going to attack, Gohan shot straight up wards.

Frieza then gave chase. He was clueless to the boy's actions "dumb kid, what's he trying to do-WHAT? HEY!" He then sped up, catching Gohan in seconds.

Frieza chuckled "trying to buy some time aren't you kid. Sorry, transaction canceled, you can't outsmart me! I will be long gone by the time this planet explodes, and you, YOU WILL BE DEAD! AHAHAH!"

If Frieza hadn't been laughing to himself he would have noticed Gohan's eyes begin to change color from black to blue. And when a massive golden aura surrounded the boy, Frieza not only stopped laughing but looked upon Gohan with utter terror.

"You hurt my dad!" He seethed "You killed my friends! AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAAAAAAAY!" Just then his aready massive aura tripled his hair turned from black to gold and his power output increased fifty-fold. He had ascended.

**Well how about that! Hopefully this turns into something worth reading. This is my first fan fiction so sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoyed Chapter One **


	2. And Then Their Were Two

Frieza was in shock. He had never thought that the legend of the super sayian was true. That much had been proven, but TWO super sayians was almost to much for the villain to handle.

"W-wha-what?! HOW?! T-their was only one!" Frieza stammered "H-how can their be t-two of you!"

"Your reign of terror is over Frieza!" Gohan screamed. In what seemed instantaneous, Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of him and sent him an uppercut to the stomach. Frieza didn't have time to cry out in pain as a swift kick to the head sent him tumbling down to the ground. Resulting in a giant explosion.

"Y-you fillthy mo-" Again Frieza barely had any time to react as Gohan sped towards Frieza and threw him towards the havens. Gohan then began to charge his attack.

"MAAA" Gohan yelled as he put his hands over his head to charge the attack, you could see an electrifying ball of light of immense power begining to form, sending lightning bolts sporadically in all directions. "SEEEEN" The ball of light became bigger, brighter and more powerful. "KOOOO" The ball became so bright that if you were to look at it, your eyes would be blinded, lightning was all around the ball, it was ready to be unleashed. "HAAAAAAA" The beam of energy engulfed the entire horizon.

"NOOOOOooooo" was all that could be heard as the beam collided with Frieza's body and sent him flying far away.

* * *

><p>Goku had witnessed all the action. He had finally ridden himself from the crater he was thrown into when he saw his son facing Frieza. Outraged at his son's actions he was about to intervene when he checked his ki. It was flat out incredible. Gohan was more then a match for Frieza and could even go toe to toe with him as well. So he decided to let the scene unfold.<p>

"Gohan!" Goku called out "Didn't I tell you to leave this planet?!"

"I know dad" Gohan, still looking in the direction of the blast "I should have left, but I felt your ki fade and I thought you had been defeated... I just felt that coming here and helping was better then sitting around and doing nothing"

"I know how you feel" replied Goku "Frieza's my fight now, so get everyone to safety Gohan, can you do that?"

Gohan's smile broadened "sure thing dad" Gohan powered down from his state and blasted off towards the ship.

"Ok Frieza" Goku warned "I don't know how but you survived that blast, so stop hiding and fight me"

"Oh there's no need" Frieza coughed "Namek's about to explode and you are going to die here on this rock"

"I doubt that" Goku smirked before flying off

* * *

><p>Gohan had been flying back to the ship when he felt a weird sensation almost like he blacked out, but when he regained metal stability, he was on earth.<p>

"W-what happened" Gohan wondered as he looked around he was shocked. He not only saw his friends that were killed by Frieza, but he also saw the entire Namekian population.

"Hey Dende!" Gohan yelled

"Gohan!" Dende replied happily as the two gave each other a hug "do you have any idea what happened?"

"No not at all, I was flying back to my ship when it felt like i blacked out for a second but when I opened my eyes, I was here."

"I think I can answer that question" Guru replyed "you see, after they wished Piccolo back, we wished that all the lives taken by Frieza and his men to be undone, then we wished everyone except Goku and Frieza off of Namek so they could fight and not injure any people."

"That's great!" said Gohan

Guru just sighed "However by now Namek has exploded and I don't Goku got off of the planet it time"

The color drained from Gohan's eyes "W-we can wish him back with the dragon balls, right?"

"I'm afraid not" Guru replied, "If we wished Goku back, he would be wished back to the point he died, which by now is empty space."

"N-no, dad..." Gohan said as his knees crumpled under his weight "w-why you..."

Everyone was saddened by the loss of the man who stopped Frieza. But before they could even mourn the loss of their fallen comrade they heard an evil laugh behind them.

"Well" said Vegeta smirking "I guess my prophecy came to pass after all, I'm number one now, so you all better get used to it. I have to thank your boneheaded father though for saving my life twice and sacrificing his cowardly behind in order to kill Frieza."

"What. Did. You. Call. My. Father.?" Gohan seethed

"Struck a nerve have I boy?" Vegeta laughed "You father was a boneheaded fool, sacrificing himself for others and their own good, why do that? It doesn't benefit you in any way. In fact, I think that fall on his head as a child inflicted some brain damage on his sorry behind"

"Take. That. Back" trembled Gohan as his eyes began to turn blue and his hair golden

"And what if I don't" mocked Vegeta "you couldn't do anyth-WHAT"

"I'll make you"


	3. Fear

Fear. Fear is what Vegeta felt as he looked into those pale blue eyes. Sure, he has SEEN many individuals in such a state. Most of which he was what was feared, and he has feared people, Frieza being a prime example. But he has truly felt it.

"Take back what you said, and you won't get hurt" Gohan said calmly

"N-never" Vegeta stuttered unable to back down because of his pride

"well then" Gohan smirked "I guess I'll just make you"

"wha-" Vegeta was cut off by a brutal uppercut to the stomach. The punch was so powerful that you could see a bulge on the other side of Vegeta's back.

Vegeta coughed up blood as he hobbled backwards reeling in pain, but before he could regain his focus, Gohan landed a swift kick to the Prince's and sent him flying into the forest, destroying countless trees in his path.

Meanwhile, everyone else just looked in a mixture of awe and shock.

"d-did you catch any of that?" Bulma asked timidly "I just saw Gohan standing there and then him in front of Vegeta with his fist lodged in his gut."

"I'm in the same predicament as you Bulma" Piccilo replied "I couldn't track his movements"

Vegeta fell to the ground, gasping for air and coughing up blood. Meanwhile Gohan calmly approached him rage in his eyes.

"Now" Gohan said with a serious tone in his voice "Do you take back what you said about my father?"

"I-I w-will n-never t-take back w-what I s-said" Vegeta coughed

"Fine, have it your way" Gohan smirked as he began to knee Vegeta in the gut, Vegeta howled in pain each time he did so.

"How about now?"

"n-never..."

* * *

><p>This proceeded for quite a while until Vegeta just passed out from sheer pain and exhaustion.<p>

"I'll take that as taking it back" Gohan smiled as he powered down from his ascended state and walked back to the others.

When Gohan got back everyone was gaping at him.

"Oh my kami how could you do such a thing!" Bulma shrieked "I know he was bad and all but that was a bit far don't you think?"

Piccilo nodded in agreement "I'd have to agree with Bulma on this one, that was a bit extreme"

"I know but I would like to explain" Gohan replyed "First of all, Vegeta originally came here to kill us all and use the dragon balls to wish for immortality and their is no saying if he will or will not do it again, second of all he insulted my dad" Gohan almost choked up on this word "My father gave up his life so that we could all live in peace and Vegeta said that he was worthless and a bonehead for his actions. It makes me angry just thinking about it. And while he did that he said that he was going to be the leader, who here thinks that Vegeta would be a good leader?" No one replayed to that. "And finally, in my super sayian state, I have little to no control over my actions, as in my sayian side takes over and all I want to do is put my enemies in pain. I will need more practice to be able to control it. I'm sorry for how I acted but I felt that it was the right thing to do."

"Wait!" Bulma happily yelled "I think their is a way for Goku to be brought back to life here!"

Gohan's eyes widened "Really!? How!?"

Bulma grinned "Well you know how if we wished Goku back he would appear where he died right? What if we wished that Goku would be revived here on earth?!"

Guru nodded "Yes I believe that would work, thar is within the power of the dragon balls, however it will take a month for then dragon to be ready"

"ALRIGHT!" Gohan shouted "all we gotta do now is wait a month and dad will be back!"

Thus the waiting started

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the support guys, although I do have a question, would you rather have me post once a day 1-3k chapters or weekly, 7-14k chapters? Tell me which one you want -Veloxityy<strong>


End file.
